


mingling with the enemy

by lesbians_harold



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Football | Soccer, THEY'RE RIVALS, but also super gay for eachother, yep it a soccer au folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Adora knew Catra was the enemy, but she just couldn't help herself...





	mingling with the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> its a catradora soccer au! very short and written at 1am, you know how it goes :))

Adora was putting on her shin guard when she over-heard her teammates discuss the day's rivals.

"Yeah, they're from the Horde. It's like this, super strict school on the other end of town and heard they are like, _super_ intense. They have this player, right, and she _always_ gets a red card…I even heard she broke a girl’s nose once…”

“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle,” Adora said as she walked up to the girls.

“Probably…but still, I’d better watch out if I were you…you are our middle-offensive after all. I bet that girl will go after you first.”

Adora shrugged at the warning. “I think I’ll manage.”

Twenty minutes into the game, and Adora was _not_ managing it. Her teammates had been right.

The girl was like a war-machine, stalking her around the field and on her every time she got the ball, which made it _very_ hard to actually land a goal, _which was her job_.

But no matter how irritated she was at her rival, she had to admit that she was kind of hot.

Thick brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that looked like it was only held together by pure will strength, mismatched eyes with a mischievous glint in them and a smug smirk that only got broader each time she got the ball from Adora.

But she couldn’t get distracted, she had a game to win. So, she shook those thoughts off, saving them for later, and tried to get her head in the game.

After the half-time, Adora’s team was ahead 6-5. But not without Adora fighting teeth and claws for it. The other girl, or number 13 as she called her in her head, sure gave her a run for her money.

It was 10 minutes before the end, and she was running towards the other team’s goal with the ball, a satisfied smirk on her lips when the brunette came out of nowhere and shoved her into the ground.

Adora fell and did a roll. The judge whistled and Adora’s team earned a foul. An olive-colored hand came into her field of vision. She grabbed it and the brunette pulled her up.

“Thanks,” Adora said.

Number 13 huffed. “Yeah, whatever. You’re still going down, princess,” she said with a mischievous smirk.

Adora’s brows quirked in surprise, but before she could answer, the girl had run off.

“Princess?” she mumbled to herself as she returned to the game.

They won 7-6, 6 of their goals courtesy of Adora. At the end of the game, her team lifted her up and cheered as they carried her out. On the other end, Adora could spot a familiar brown mane, glaring daggers at her. 

Hours after the game, when she was back in her dorm, she laid in her bed, still thinking about number 13 with the mismatched blue and gold eyes.

…

They met again a month later. And no, Adora had not stalked her on social media prior to it, _thank you very much_. And she had totally not gone through hours’ worth of scrolling, only to find out number 13’s name. It was Catra, by the way.

 _Catra_. What a weird name, Adora thought. Maybe it was short for something?

She could of course not find school files from the Horde, but she _did_ manage, again, after hours of scrolling through their badly organized Facebook page, to find a picture of the girl from a year ago, where she was smirking at the camera, with a name tag that read _Catra_.

Adora couldn’t even stalk her on Facebook, not that she wanted to or anything, because a no one named Catra existed on the damn site.

It didn’t matter, though. She was just some girl who was really rough towards her at the game, who had called her princess…and who watched her with those mesmerizing eyes…Okay, Adora was not developing a crush on this rude person, okay? She was _not_ …

She was. She so was. Not even halfway through the game, she caught herself trying to talk to the girl every time she ran up beside her to get the ball. It was dumb, it really was. Adora should be focusing on scoring a goal, not on chatting it up with the enemy. And yet…

“So, how long have you played?” she asked as she dribbled the ball around the girl.

“Would you shut up? I am trying to get the ball,” Catra said with annoyance.

“If you answer the question, I’ll give it to you,” Adora teased.

The brunette groaned with annoyance. “You’re unbelievable. Is that seriously all I have to do?”

Adora nodded and continued dribbling.

“Five years. Now give me the ball,” Adora passed it to her teammate Mermista.

“You lied!” the brunette exclaimed.

“Ups,” Adora said with a shrug.

Catra didn’t run after the ball though, and neither did Adora.

“So, Catra, is it?” Adora gathered the courage to ask.

The girl turned around with a suspicious look in her eyes. “Yes…and what should I call you? Besides super annoying that is?”

Before Adora could answer, she saw the ball behind the girl and ran for it. Catra wasn’t far behind but didn’t make it in time before Adora scored another goal for her team.

In her haste however, Catra had managed to glide across the grass and was now sitting on the field covered in dirt. Adora walked up to her and reached out her hand. The brunette grabbed it reluctantly and Adora hoisted her up.

“You can call me Adora, by the way,” she said as they stood together for a moment while the ball was on the other side of the field.

Catra snorted. “What kind of name is _that_?”

Adora shrugged. “What kind of a name is _Catra_?”

The brunette gave her an amused smirk. “Touché. But that’s not my real name though.”

Adora crossed her arms. “Oh, yeah? What is it then?”

Catra began running as the ball came closer to them. “I’ll guess you’ll have to find that out yourself!” she yelled back. Adora lounged after her.

…

Adora’s team had won again. Catra was _not_ happy. In fact, she was furious, because it was all her fault. She had _one job_ and that was to make sure that number 1, or Princess as she liked to call her, didn’t score a goal. And yet she had done just that. _8 times!_

And all because she kept distracting Catra with her dumb chit-chat… Not that she minded at first. I mean, come on, she was gay as the rainbow and you’d have to be blind to not admit that she was _kind_ _of_ hot with her blonde hair in a ponytail, a set of faint freckles across her cheeks and friendly blue eyes…okay, maybe she was _very_ hot.

But that shouldn’t matter, because she was the enemy, and Catra did _not_ mingle with the enemy. But she did, and they had lost the game and she was going to get her ass handed to her by their coach, Weaver because of that. Catra kicked the nearest locker in frustration.

“Stupid Adora…” she mumbled. _Stupid, hot Adora._

…

The next time they met was outside of the game. Catra had just walked into this new café that was _the_ talk of the town, although she had no doubt that the coffee was just as bland and expensive as all the other establishments in town, but Scorpia had convinced her to go out, and she’d much rather do _that_ than her economics essay, so here they were.

They had gotten their drinks and were on their way out again when Catra spotted a familiar blonde ponytail sticking up from a green armchair by one of the small tables. She made a quick decision and began walking over to the chair.

“Well, well, well…who do we have here?” she said with a mocking tone as she walked up behind the chair. And lo and behold, number 1 herself turned in the chair and looked at her with those piercing blue eyes of hers. Catra’s heart did _not_ skip a beat, thank you very much.

“Catra. What are you doing here?” Catra sat on the arm of the chair. Not to get closer to Adora, god no, to intimidate her, of course.

“I don’t know Princess, what do people usually do at a café?” she asked, taking a sip from her black coffee. The blonde blinked.

“I mean, I’m certainly not practicing my dribbling,” Catra continued. A smirk spread across the blonde’s lips as she found her word again.

“Well, maybe you should,” she said. Catra almost spit her coffee out as the blonde’s little friends let out a giggle. _Oh, two can play that game, princess._

“Perhaps,” the brunette drew out as she leaned closer to the other girl. She placed a finger on the girl's forehead.

"And maybe you should go home and give those two brain cells of yours a well-deserved rest. I'm sure they need it after being beaten around all day, and _especially_ after you keep taking all those balls with your head."

The blonde didn't even seem offended. "My two brain cells are doing all right, thanks for the concern." Her smile was _blinding_.

“Whatever. See you on the field, _A-do-ra_.” Catra said her name as if she couldn’t pronounce it, just to tease her even more. She had no idea if it worked, because she didn’t look back as she walked out of the café.

“Who was that?” Scorpia asked once they were outside and heading back towards the school.

“Blondie from Bright Moon,” Catra simply answered, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Oh, the girl you have a crush on,” the taller girl said and nodded.

“What? I do _not_! Shut up,” Catra shoved the girl in the side, but her effort was for nothing, as the giant barely tripped. Scorpia let out a rich laugh.

“You know, for someone you _don’t_ like, you sure do talk about her a lot. And now you’re even seeking her out _outside_ of the game? Are you sure you don’t like her?” Catra shoved her harder, this time with little effect as the taller girl let out a huff in pain.

“I said. Shut. Up.”

…

Adora was bleeding. A lot. She could feel it as soon as the ball had jumped off her face. The blood streamed down her chin and landed on her white t-shirt, coloring it a scarlet red.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” A worried Catra entered her field of vision.

"Hey Catra,” she said, smiling despite the pain.

“Oh god, please don’t be brain damaged…” The brunette said, hoisting her up by the hand.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could do with only one brain cell,” Adora joked as Catra helped her out to the side of the field where a pair of paramedics were waiting.

"No, probably not," the brunette smiled, but her eyes were still filled with worry.

Luckily it was only a nose-bleed, but Adora got a timeout for the rest of the second half. Which sucked, but she was confident in their team, so she watched from the bench and cheered every time they scored a goal.

Out of nowhere, Catra appeared beside her.

“Are you even allowed to be here?" Adora asked as she eyed the girl.

"Don't know, don't care. How's your nose?"

Adora gave her thumbs up. "My head hurts a little though," she admitted.

Catra sighted dramatically. “Rest in peace brain cell. I guess you’ll have to manage with only one from now on.” She was teasing, but her smile was genuine. Adora responded with one of her own.

“I guess.”

They sat in silence for a while. "So.." they began at the same time. Their eyes met and the giggled.

"You go first," Adora said.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I was wondering if you…had any plans this weekend?"

Adora could feel a blush form on her cheeks. "No, I don't," she said, eager to hear what the other girl had in mind.

"No? Well, I guess I'm asking you to make some…with me." The tips of Catra’s ears were dark and Adora found that absolutely adorable.

“Is that so? I thought you weren’t supposed to mingle with the enemy?” Adora said with a smirk.

“It’s not mingling. It’s a date.” Okay, she really said it, Adora thought. Maybe she was hallucinating. Maybe the ball really hit her that hard and she was now in a coma. Well, she could at least get the best out of it while it lasted.

“It’s a date then,” she said meeting the other girl’s eyes again.

“Okay, cool…I mean, whatever,” the brunette cleared her throat and got up.

“Do you have a pen?”

Adora looked dumbfounded at her. “Ehm, no?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Well, how else am I going to give you my number?”

Adora blushed further. “Oh…yeah, hold on.”

The blonde got up and walked over to her coach, Angella, and asked for a pen. The woman gave her a confused look but handed her one none the less.

Once she got back to the bench, she gave it to Catra. The girl took her hand in her own and Adora’s heart skipped a beat. When the girl was done writing the number, she let go of Adora’s hand, although the blonde wished she could have held on a little longer.

“Just text me whenever and we’ll figure out the details, yeah?” Their eyes met again and Adora nodded, her mouth partly open.

“Okay, see ya,” Catra said and began to jog away, before turning around and jogging back and give Adora a light peck on the cheek. Then she ran away, towards her own bench.

Adora stood back, dumbfounded and touching the place where Catra’s lips had just been. A broad smile spread across the blonde’s lips as she realized that it all had not been a hallucination. With a sigh, she sat back on the bench.

…

Catra could not believe what had just happened. She had actually asked blondie out! And she had said yes! She could still not get over it. Princess, number 1 herself, wanting to go on a date, with _her_! She squeaked quietly in the empty locker room. Oh, she had it bad.

…

Adora had been on two dates in her life. Both of them were extremely awkward and absolutely not worth mentioning, so she put all her hope into the old saying that the third time was the luckiest time.

She'd like to think she had been chill about it, although if you ask her roommate Glimmer, who had to sit through an hour's worth of outfit choosing, she'd tell you that Adora was far from it.

She knew it, of course, but she would never admit it. The reason for her nerves was not only the fiasco of the previous dates, but also the person she was going on the third with. For some reason, she just wanted to impress the other girl so badly. She wanted the date to be _perfect_.

After an hour of driving Glimmer crazy and calling Bow three times, Adora had decided for a casual look, with a pair of high waisted, light blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved, bubblegum pink top that she wore on occasions where she wanted to look _really_ nice.

But she was cool about it, totally, and she totally _didn’t_ show up ten minutes earlier than they had agreed.

Catra showed up on time, for maybe the first time in her life, but it was not like she cared or anything. This was just a date. Just. A. Date. Or so she kept telling herself as they sat down in a booth at the nicest place the town could offer, that they also could afford: the local dinner.

"You look very nice," she complimented the blonde. It was kind of weird, seeing her in anything else than her uniform, but Catra didn’t mind it at all. In fact, she just might preferred the skinny jeans over the baggy shorts. Adora’s cheeks began to darken and it was _adorable_.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself,” the girl said, eyeing her over the menu. Now it was Catra’s time to blush.

It’s not like she spend two hours on herself prior to the date. No, and one of those hours wasn’t spent on her hair, that she had desperately tried to brush out, before eventually giving up and leaving it in a mane on her head.

Her outfit was simple, a peach-colored shirt that she had buttoned up at the top and a pair of black dress pants, the only pair she owned that _didn’t_ have holes in them.

They ordered two burgers with fries to share and a milkshake each, strawberry for Adora and chocolate for Catra. The food came quickly, and they were both starving, so they didn’t have time to talk while they ate, too occupied by their burgers. But once the plates were clean, only leaving the fries and milkshakes, a silence came over them.

“So, what do you do when you’re not playing?” Adora asked as she took a fry and dipped it in her milkshake.

“No way, you do that too?” Catra asked surprised, pointing at the fry between the blonde’s fingers.

Adora gave her a smirk. “Of course, how else would you eat fries?”

Catra huffed in agreement, dipping her own fry in her milkshake.

“I don’t really have time for anything else than school and training. The Horde is pretty strict.”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m the same, training, school, training, eat, sleep, repeat. Can I taste yours by the way?” She nodded at Catra’s milkshake.

"Only if I can get some of yours too." They switched, and each took a sip of the others through the straw.

"You have any plans for afterward?" Catra asked as they switched back.

Adora shrugged. "Not really. I guess I'll continue playing for as long as I can. Maybe I'll become a teacher afterward. If I have enough brain cells left for it, of course."

She shot Catra a smile that the other girl returned.

“Of course.”

“And you?”

Catra shrugged, dipping another fry in her milkshake. “Nah, not really. I’m only playing for the scholarship, so I don’t think I’ll continue doing that…I’d like to visit Europe and you know, see the world.” Adora liked how Catra’s eyes shined when she talked about the future.

“That sounds nice. Maybe I could come with you,” she said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

Catra smiled. “Yeah, maybe,” she said.

They continued talking about school and other mundane stuff. They didn’t have that much in common, but Catra still felt as if they had a connection. And unexplained attraction towards each other. Regardless, all she knew was that she wanted to be around this girl for as long as she could get away with it.

After dinner, they took a walk around the park. It was late winter and still cold out, so when Adora noticed that Catra was shaking in her leather jacket, she took off her scarf and wrapped it gently around the other girl.

Catra returned the gesture with a soft smile and they stood under the light of the street lamp for a moment, both waiting for the other to make _the_ _move_.

It ended with Catra grabbing the taller girl by the waist and pulling her closer, while Adora lightly tugged on the scarf and eliminated the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and chaste, but Catra quickly became hungry for more and parted her mouth slightly, letting the other girl in. Adora hummed with delight and Catra’s heart soared.

She couldn’t believe it. She was really here, kissing the enemy _. Scorpia is going to lose her marbles when she hears about this_ , she thought.

After a while, they parted and said their goodbyes, one heading in the opposite direction than the other.

Later that evening, Adora's phone lit up with a text.

 _Had a good time, let’s do it again sometime :3._ Adora’s heart soared and she couldn’t stop smiling as she laid in her bed.

Once she managed to fall asleep, her dreams were filled with green grass and a girl with wild brown hair and mismatched eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [lesbians-harold](https://lesbians-harold.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
